Blockchain is a distributed and public ledger which maintains records of all the transactions. A blockchain network is a truly peer-to-peer network and it does not require a trusted central authority or intermediaries to authenticate or to settle the transactions or to control the network infrastructure. Users can interact and transact with the blockchain networks through Externally Owned Account (EOAs), which are owned and controlled by the users. Each EOA has a balance (in certain units of a Cryptocurrency associated with the Blockchain network) associated with it. EOAs do not have any associated code. All transactions on a blockchain network are initiated by EOAs. These accounts can send transactions to other EOAs or contract accounts. Another type of accounts support by second generation programmable Blockchain platforms are the Contract Accounts. A Contract Account is created and owned by an EOA and is controlled by the associated contract code which is stored with the account. The contract code execution is triggered by transactions sent by EOAs or messages sent by other contracts.
Blockchain networks can either be public or private. Public blockchain networks are free and open to all and any user can create an account and participate in the consensus mechanism on a public blockchain and view all the transactions on the network. Private blockchain networks are usually controlled and operated by a single organization and the transactions can be viewed only by the users within the organization. Public blockchain networks are usually unpermissioned or permissionless, as any node can participate in consensus process. Some public blockchain networks adopt a permissioned model where the consensus process is controlled by a pre-selected set of nodes. Private blockchain networks usually adopt the permissioned model. While public blockchain networks can be considered as fully decentralized, private blockchain networks are partially decentralized.
Organizations can have multiple private blockchain networks where each network is dedicated to a specific use case or department or business vertical. The blockchain networks within an organization may be created either using the same blockchain platform or technology or with different platforms or technologies.
On each blockchain network, a user can create multiple Externally Owned Accounts (EOAs). Each Externally Owned Account (EOA) has a public-private keypair associated with it. The account address is derived from the public key. When a new EOA is created, a keyfile is created which has the public and private keys associated with the account. The private key is encrypted with the password which is provided while creating the account. For sending transactions to other accounts, the private key and the account password are required.
Existing Blockchain platforms lack identity management beyond the blockchain accounts and there is no way to know if two blockchain accounts belong to the same person. Blockchain applications can be prone to Sybil attacks where the attacker can create a large number of pseudonymous identities and then use them to gain a large influence on the network. In existing Blockchain platforms, there is no way to securely link a blockchain account to a real-user. Prior art linking blockchain accounts to real users is based on know your customer (KYC) processes that require the user to provide KYC documents such as a government issued identity card (such as passport or driving license). The KYC processes require manual verification by the platform or application team. When using multiple private and/or permissioned blockchain networks within a single organization, there is no way for a user to work on multiple blockchain networks while maintaining the same identity. For multiple blockchain networks within an organization or different applications deployed on the same blockchain network, existing solutions require the KYC process to be completed separately either for each blockchain network or for each application.
Existing Proof-of-Existence approaches based on the blockchain technology allow generating ownership certificates for digital objects. An ownership certificate includes an object identifier (such as a cryptographic hash generated from the object contents), owner name, time stamp of generation of the certificate and other related information. In Proof-of-Existence platforms, there is no way to securely link the ownership of a digital object to a verified user, prevent user from using pseudonymous identities or determine a timeline of ownership and custody of digital objects.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.